


In the shadows

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Light Angst, Light breathplay, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami hasn't talked to Jake in over two months. When he returns, he doesn't explain his behavior. He wants something else from Jake...
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 6





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before IMPACT. (March 31, 2020)

It was two hours before the beginning of Impact, and Jake was on his way to the locker room. He was lost in thought and wasn't ready for someone to pull him into a side corridor of the backstage area and pin his shoulders against the wall. Just when he wanted to fight back, time seemed to stand still as he looked into the most beautiful eyes in the world. "Sami..."

His partner smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him, hungry and open-mouthed, while his hands wandered over Jake's body and under his T-shirt. Thousands of thoughts flooded Jake's mind. Sami hadn't talked to him since his loss against Tessa in January. For over two months Jake had spent his nights alone – worried, confused and angry, but most of the time he had been sad and lonely. No matter how often he had tried to reach out for his partner, Sami had ignored every text message and phone call.

He had left oVe with nothing but a few cryptic tweets. Sometimes Jake had wondered if he would return or if he had broken up with him. He had always tried to believe in Sami, and he was sure oVe's leader was testing them.

Two weeks ago, Sami had returned and attacked Shamrock. One week ago, he had sent a video message, but he hadn't even mentioned oVe. Maybe he was disappointed in them because they were on a losing streak? Didn't he understand that Jake wasn't able to focus on his matches as long as he was gone?

Sometimes Jake had been so angry that he had thought about slapping Sami in the face and breaking up with him if he returned without an apology or a good explanation.

None of that mattered, though, now that Sami kissed and touched him with so much intensity. He took off Jake's red jacket and dropped it on the floor. "I've missed you," he whispered and moved his mouth to Jake's neck to nibble on it and inhale his mouth-watering scent.

Jake gasped in delight. His fingers traveled over Sami's bare arms and then clung to his new tactical vest. Sami's hand shoved between his legs and massaged the growing bulge in his jeans. _Fuck,_ Jake thought. Before he knew it, Sami unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down together with his boxer shorts.

Despite the fresh air hitting his exposed skin, Jake's face turned red. What if someone would see them? They were in a shadowy part of the corridor, but if someone decided to walk into it for whatever reason, they would get caught. Jake's thoughts were still racing while Sami got down on his knees in front of him. All of Impact's wrestlers and personnel were adults, and their relationship wasn't a secret – unlike the reason for Sami's recent behavior.

_Oh, fuck._ Jake inhaled sharply as Sami's warm, wet mouth closed around him. Actually, other people didn't matter to him at the moment. Sami pulled his head back and wrapped his hand around Jake's cock to stroke it to its full length. His other hand cupped Jake's ass cheek as he took him in his mouth again.

Jake reached back, searching for something to hold on to, but he couldn't find anything on the flat wall. So he leaned forward, placing one hand on Sami's shoulder and the other on the back of his head. He didn't like to guide his partner, didn't need to because Sami always knew what he enjoyed. But Sami looked up at him as Jake tangled his fingers in his ponytail, and god, he had never seen anything more gorgeous than the adoration in Sami's eyes. There was nothing Jake wouldn't do for that man, absolutely nothing.

Sami licked along his shaft, feeling every vein on his tongue and savoring Jake's exquisite taste. As he reached the head, he kissed it with tender lips and pressed his tongue against the slit. Jake's knees buckled. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. A pleasant warmth spread through his body.

Sami's fingertips dug into his ass cheek as he slowly moved forward again and took Jake's big cock deep into his throat, ignoring his gag reflex. He swallowed around it and made his partner shiver, but he didn't let him come. Instead, Sami pulled back and stood up. "Turn around," he said, and Jake did so almost automatically, blinking as he tried to understand what happened. Sami shoved him face forward against the wall and coated his fingers with saliva. Then he spread it around Jake's entrance and slipped his wet middle finger into him.

With a gasp, Jake pressed his palms and face against the wall. "Have you waited for me?" Sami asked while he moved his finger in and out of him, exploring his hole.

Jake nodded at first, then stopped. "I- Aah!" He was interrupted when Sami found his sweet spot and rubbed over it. "I-I used toys."

Sami smirked and whispered into his ear, "That's hot." He licked Jake's earlobe and sucked on it while he pushed a second finger into him. His partner squirmed as he opened him up and scissored his fingers. "Did you think of me?"

Jake nodded again, firmly this time. "Always. I always think of you."

His words made Sami smile. He carefully pulled his fingers out. "Turn around."

When Jake did so, Sami bent down and took off Jake's sneakers before he helped him to step out of his jeans and boxers. Then he unbuckled his own belt and dropped his black pants and briefs to his knees.

Jake couldn't help staring at his hard cock. He had missed it so much. He had almost forgotten what it looked like – thick and slightly curved upward with a mushroom-shaped head. A bead of precum had already formed at the slit. It only turned him on more when Sami spat into his hand and lubed his member with his saliva. Sami came closer, grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. Leaning his back against the wall, Jake wrapped his arms around Sami's neck and his legs around his waist. He regretted eating so much out of frustration and gaining some weight lately, but Sami was stronger than many people thought. Almost with ease, he held him with one arm while he guided his cock into him. Then he grabbed both of Jake's thighs again and caught his lips in a kiss.

Jake pulled him closer and slipped his skilled tongue into Sami's mouth, his palms pressing against the back of his vest. He wished he could feel more of Sami's soft skin instead of the cold synthetic. His own T-shirt stuck to his body, drenched in sweat. He threw his head back, and a moan escaped his throat when his partner began to push deeper into him. Sami filled him up so well, better than any toy ever could. They fit perfectly together, were made for each other.

Jake's mouth opened again, and Sami pressed his hand on it. He knew how loud his partner could be. Jake was grateful for it because he didn't want to get caught and interrupted now. He licked Sami's palm and sucked on his tasty skin.

As Sami fucked him harder, Jake started to feel dizzy and desperately tried to inhale enough oxygen through his nose. After a moment, though, he surrendered and enjoyed the light-headedness. He didn't need to think now anyway. All he needed was Sami inside him, holding him, showing him that he was still important to him, that he hadn't left Jake.

With every fierce thrust, Sami stimulated his prostate and brought him closer to the edge. Jake's eyes were squeezed shut, and he felt like floating on clouds. And then everything turned black, and he came so hard that he almost passed out. Warm, sticky fluid splashed all over his T-shirt while his legs tightened around Sami's waist. His partner groaned into his ear and shot his load into him, rolling his hips a few more times before his body went still for a second.

While catching his breath, he removed his hand from Jake's mouth. "Jake, hey?" He gave the other man a few light slaps across the face and grabbed his chin. "You okay?"

Stars danced behind Jake's lids as he slowly opened his eyes with a weak smile.

"Fuck, don't scare me like that." Sami chuckled and carefully pulled out of him before he let him down on the floor. "Can you stand?"

Jake nodded and noticed that somehow Sami had managed to stay pretty clean while he himself looked like a mess.

Sami stepped back and got dressed again. Then he returned to Jake, cupped his face with both hands and pressed his lips on Jake's. They shared a passionate kiss before Sami looked deep into his eyes. "I love you. Never forget that, okay?"

"I love you too!" Jake answered quickly without even thinking about it.

Sami smiled while he fished his phone out of his pocket and turned around.

"Wait!" Jake shouted as he remembered what his partner had done after he had attacked Shamrock. Sami looked at him. "Why did you-" Jake started but stopped when the other man turned his gaze back to his phone. This wasn't the time or place to ask questions like that. Sami would explain everything to him as soon as he was ready for it. Jake trusted him, especially now. He was still a bit shocked when Sami did something with his phone and then just vanished in front of him.

Jake blinked, then sighed. He needed to take a shower and change his clothes, and he hoped he wouldn't meet anyone on his way to the locker room.


End file.
